Portable computing devices have become ubiquitous with everyday life so much so that an increasing number of people carry at least one portable device with them at all times. Many of these devices include functionality that enables a user to listen to audio content from a variety of audio sources. For example, various portable computing devices enable the user to listen to digital music files, AM/FM radio stations, Internet radio stations, etc. However, due to physical design and cost considerations, portable computing devices are typically limited to providing audio content from a single audio source to one or two headsets. That is, conventional portable computing devices are limited to providing the same audio content to one or two headsets.